


An Eternity

by FuryOfTheBlackbird



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryOfTheBlackbird/pseuds/FuryOfTheBlackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of rediscovering what love is. WilliamxOC One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, NO it is not the same Eliza from "Eliza in Reaperland". This Eliza is actually from "The Red Record" by my friend KK (ElizaxSpears), which you might want to read for a bit more context.
> 
> This actually contains a lot of firsts for me. First one-shot, first mature-ish romance, and first time working with a character that was not my own. Honestly, it was quite difficult, but it was still a nice refresher after writing the same three stories for years. Don't forget to leave a favourite and a reveiw, it really helps!

The River Thames was lit ablaze by the stars, the rippling waves causing their lights to shimmer. I let my feet in black heels dangle over the edge of the stony bridge. The lamplight cast an unusual yellow glow, but no shadows appeared behind us. Death itself didn't have a shadow when it came to walk amongst the living after all.

My hand rested in his, the tall man sitting next to me. The reflection of the river on his black-rimmed glasses caused lights to dance around his stunningly green eyes. They were just the same as everyone else's, but knowing that in this moment they were just for me, that made them special. I brushed back his black hair, gently caressing his forehead with the back of my hand. I quickly retracted. "Comfort zone again. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. As I told you, I must get used to such things." William replied.

"I'm sorry. It's just… last time I fell in love, I got strangled to death."

"I understand Eliza." He said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"All this must sound strange to you."

"To be honest, I've rather gotten used to strange."

"Your department certainly doesn't lack in oddities." I smiled, and leaned into his shoulder. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so at ease with someone. The world was a messed up place, but at least right now, on this bridge, in this very moment, everything was as it should be.

"You know, we don't have to _just_ sit here." He said. I blinked.

"Are you making a move?"

"Is that strange?"

"A little bit." Our foreheads were almost touching now. "But I kind of like it." We joined our lips in a sweet kiss, and for the first time in an eternity I could forget the anger on that man's face as my life slipped out from within my grasp. This was what real love was. It only took me an eternity to figure that out.


End file.
